


HISTOIRE D'AMOUR ; MEANIE

by kirinily



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), carat - Fandom, meanie - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys' Love, Fiction, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirinily/pseuds/kirinily
Summary: A collection of love stories between Mingyu and Wonwoo.Kisah manis keseharian Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang hidup bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, meanie - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	HISTOIRE D'AMOUR ; MEANIE

* * *

> Kim Mingyu baru saja pulang dari kantor, ia masuk kedalam apartemen sambil mencari keberadaan kekasihnya. Ia memang sudah dua tahun belakangan tinggal bersama kekasihnya, Jeon Wonwoo.
> 
> Mingyu mendapati Wonwoo sedang fokus menatap layar datar yang menyala didepannya. Wonwoo bahkan tidak menyadari kekasih besarnya sudah pulang. Wonwoo biasanya adalah seseorang yang peka saat ada seseorang berada dibelakangnya. Dan ia juga pasti langsung menyadari bila Mingyu pulang.
> 
> Mingyu mendengus saat menyadari apa yang membuat kekasihnya itu sibuk. _Film horor lagi_ , batin Mingyu. Iya ini buka kali pertamanya Mingyu diacuhkan hanya karena film horor oleh Wonwoo.
> 
> Lelaki itu perlahan mendekat dan memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang. Wonwoo menjerit kaget.
> 
> "Mingyu sialan! Kau mengagetkanku," ucap Wonwoo jengkel sambil memukul tangan Mingyu yang melingkar ditubuhnya.
> 
> Mingyu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Kau mengacuhkanku."
> 
> Wonwoo mencoba melepaskan pelukan Mingyu, "Kau bau, mandi sana."
> 
> Mingyu melepaskan tangannya, "Baiklah, tonton saja sendiri. Jangan mencariku bila kau ketakutan." ucap Mingyu meninggalkan Wonwoo di ruang bersantai sedirian.
> 
> Wonwoo hanya bergumam tanpa berniat membalas ucapan Mingyu.
> 
> Mingyu sebenarnya sudah terbiasa diabaikan Jeon Wonwoo bila sudah sibuk dengan dunia miliknya. Jeon Wonwoo selalu sibuk bila sudah berhadapan dengan novel dan dvd kesayangannya. Tapi kali ini Mingyu merasa kesal mungkin karena ia sendiri sedang lelah dengan pekerjaan di kantor.
> 
> Mingyu keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan lebih segar dengan rambut setengah basah. Ia berjalan kearah kasur bermaksud untuk merebahkan diri istirahat tanpa berminat untuk menyusul Wonwoo keluar lagi. Mingyu masih dalam mode merajuk. Selang beberapa menit, Mingyu langsung terlelap dengan mudahnya. Selang beberapa menit, Mingyu langsung terlelap dengan mudahnya.

> "AAAAA- MINGYU!!!!"
> 
> Mingyu terbangun mendengar suara teriakan Wonwoo cukup keras.
> 
> Mingyu menatap sekitar. Gelap. Hujan. Petir.
> 
> _Ah pantas saja_ , batin Mingyu.
> 
> Wonwoo itu luarnya saja yang sangar, tapi aslinya ia sangat takut akan gelap apalagi ditambah hujan deras dan petir. Wonwoo bilang ia pernah tanpa sengaja terkunci di kamar mandi saat listrik padam, sejak saat itu ia tidak pernah bersahabat dengan gelap. Ia hanya akan mentoleransi gelap bila Mingyu ada disampingnya.
> 
> Mingyu ingin segera beranjak menyusul Wonwoo, tapi ia ingat sekarang masih merajuk. Terlintas sebuah ide jahil dikepala Mingyu untuk mengerjai Wonwoo.
> 
> _Balas dendam_ , pikir Mingyu licik dengan senyum yang memamerkan taring kebanggaannya.
> 
> Mingyu bergegas menarik selimut putih di tempat tidur dan menutupi seluruh tubuh kecuali wajah. Ia meraba mengambil ponsel di meja. Mingyu menyalakan mode light dan mengarahkan kearah wajahnya.
> 
> "Sempurna" bisiknya bangga.
> 
> Mingyu bebalik kearah pintu untuk mendatangi Wonwoo diluar. Pintu terbuka bersamaan dengan petir menampilkan sosok mengerikan.
> 
> Mingyu berteriak mundur hingga menginjak ujung selimut dan terjatuh. Sosok mengerikan yang dimaksud tidak lain adalah Wonwoo, yang juga berteriak dan melempar ponselnya kearah Mingyu.
> 
> "APA-YANG-KAU-LAKUKAN-KIM-MINGYU?" Wonwoo murka.
> 
> Mingyu masih terduduk di lantai karena ia juga masih menenangkan jantungnya.
> 
> _Tamatlah aku_ , batin Mingyu.

> Beberapa menit sebelumnya.
> 
> Setelah ditinggal Mingyu, Wonwoo masih melajutkan film horor yang sudah memasuki klimaks. Ia menikmati setiap adegan kejar-kejaran antar tokoh manusia dan makhluk menyeramkan dilayar.
> 
> Hujan turun tanpa peringatan dengan deras disertai petir. Wonwoo langsung merasakan perasaan tidak enak. Dan benar, beberapa saat tiba-tiba listrik padam dan Wonwoo refleks berteriak memanggil Mingyu. Wonwoo diam membeku menatap keadaan sekitar yang gelap, hanya ada cahaya kilat yang masuk dari balik jendela apartemen.
> 
> Ia meraba ponsel disamping dan menyalakan senter. Wonwoo merasa sedikit lebih baik meski dengan cahaya minim.
> 
> Ia beranjak untuk menyusul Mingyu ke kamar. Wonwoo tahu, Mingyu pasti masih kesal. Saat membuka pintu kamar, Wonwoo hampir mati karena serangan jantung melihat buntalan putih besar. Ia berteriak dan melempar ponselnya, hingga akhirnya ia sadar bahwa buntalan itu adalah kekasih besarnya yang mencoba untuk mengerjainya.
> 
> "APA-YANG-KAU-LAKUKAN-KIM-MINGYU?"
> 
> Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks sudah membaca <3 semoga menghibur hehe, silahkan beri saran biar bisa jadi masukan yaaa :)


End file.
